EL AMOR DE UN VAMPIRO HACIA UN HOMBRE LOBO
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Despues de la traicion que sufrio Deidara odiaba el dia de San Valentin.


_**Aqui les traigo un nuevo "Fic" es un especial de San Valentin ya tardio de una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que les gusto! n_n**_

* * *

 **EL AMOR DE UN VAMPIRO HACIA UN HOMBRE LOBO by Maria-sama66  
**

 _ **Resumen: Despues de la traicion que sufrio Deidara odiaba el dia de San Valentin.**_

 _ **Itachi x Deidara (Principal)**_

 _ **Sasori x Deidara**_

 _ **Sasuke x Naruto**_

 *****OMEGAVERSE*****

* * *

 **Parte I**

14 de Febrero

Era el mejor de los dias de cada año.

Este era el dia para pasarlo y celebrarlo con la persona que amas.

Pero ese no era el caso para Deidara

Namikaze Deidara: 21 años, Maestro de Artes, Doncel Soltero, Licantropo.

En la preparatoria Sharingan.

Deidara tenia una vena palpitante en la sien, la razon de su molestia era que precisamente hoy era 14 de febrero, dia de la amistad y los enamorados y justo como todos los años, la escuela organizaban una gran fiesta para tan esperado dia.

y se encontraba dando su clase pero nadie le prestaba atencion ya que todas las chicas y donceles no hacian mas que suspirar sin dejar de ver con ojos de corazones a Sasuke Uchiha el mejor de sus alumnos por no querer decir el unico ya que por lo visto la mayoria de los estudiantes creian que la clase de Artes era muy aburrido y unicamente para venir a dormir.

En eso sono la campana.

Soltando un cansado suspiro, el rubio agradeciendo que la clase haya terminado.

\- Bien, hoy no les dejare tarea...asi que ya pueden retirarse -

Los unicos que habian salido del salon fueron los varones, ya que las chicas y donceles como estampida rodearon al Uchiha que aun seguia en su pupitre con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

\- Sasuke-kun, feliz dia de San Valentin - dijo una chica pelirrosada y ojos jade sonrojada entregandole una caja de chocolates.

\- Es en serio?! chocolates, por favor Sakura es lo unico que se te ocurrio?! - señalo burla una pelirroja con gafas - mira Sasuke-kun yo te traje un ramo de rosas -

\- Definitivamente ustedes dos son un par de tontas - inquirio otra de cabello rubio platino y ojos azul claro - Sasuke-kun, yo traje para ti una carta -

\- Si crees que con una estupida carta vaz a conseguir el amor de Sasuke-kun estas muy equivocada Ino-Puerca - señalo Sakura con mordaz.

\- Lo mismo digo de tus insignificantes chocolates Frente de Marquezina -

\- Jah!, mis rosas superan los mugrosos regalos de la Frentona y la Rubia Oxigenada - dijo Karin - Sasuke-kun verdad que mis rosas son las mejores con esto te demuestro todo mi amor por ti! -

Desde el escritorio Deidara observaba la misma escena que sucedia todos los años, cada vez que se celebraba el dia de los enamorados, las chicas como los donceles no hacian mas que otra cosa que competir por el amor del Uchiha y se esmeraban mucho en comprarle el mejor regalo con tal de conseguirlo.

El ojiazul sentia pena por toda esa bola de hormonales descontrolados que no veian que el Uchiha estaba enamorado de su hermano Naruto y que ambos eran novios desde hace tres meses.

\- Nii-chan...- llamo un chico rubio de ojos azules y tres marquitas en ambas mejillas como si fuera un kitsune.

\- Si! Ototo?! -

\- Estaras en la fiesta? -

\- Ah...Naru-chan tu sabes que yo no celebro esta fecha -

\- Deberias conseguirte un novio, Nii-chan! -

\- Ay, hermanito decirlo es muy facil pero realizarlo es muy dificil -

\- Nii-chan, desde que Sasori te engaño no haz querido salir con nadie mas -

Deidara fruncio el entre cejo.

\- No hables de ese desgraciado delante de mi - declaro muy serio.

\- Esta bien, esta bien no lo volvere hacer...pero ya en serio Deidara no pudes seguir asi - señalo encaminadose a la puerta para salir del salon.

\- Oye Dobe a donde crees que vaz sin mi! - replico Sasuke tomando su bolsa al verlo irse ignorando al grupo de chicas y donceles.

\- Ah! donde sea que no esten toda es manada de perras en celo - declaro enojado sin dejar de caminar.

\- Oye pero esperame que no es mi culpa -

\- Claro, pero tampoco haces algo al respecto para quitartelas de encima -

\- Que quieres que haga no puedo evitar ser deseado por todo el mundo -

\- Eres un idiota -

\- Si, pero tu estas enamorado de este idiota -

\- Callate! -

Deidara sonrio de lado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Estaba feliz de que su hermano haya podido encontrar al amor de su vida, sin importarle que fuera un Vampiro y el un Hombre Lobo, ya que ambas razas eran enemigas desde  
hace muchos siglos atras.

El pelirrubio desde que tenia memoria, sabia que era gay ya que desde muy pequeño jamas le atrajeron las mujeres y acausa de eso, sus padres lo echaron de la casa ya que les desagradaba la idea de tener como hijo aun maldito "doncel-marica" como lo habian llamado antes de sacar sus cosas a la calle.

Antes de irse hablo con su hermanito Naruto que era lo que mas amaba en la vida, pidiendole que nunca dijera que tambien era doncel y que tambien gustaba de los hombres, pero solo habian transcurrido 2 semanas cuando Naruto se presento en su departamento donde vivia con unas maletas, en ese entonces supo que sus padres se enteraron de que tambien era un doncel y gay, ya que alguien les mostro una foto donde salia besandose con su mejor amigo Kiba.

Por primera vez en la vida habia odiado con todas sus fuerzas a sus padres y mas a su padre al ver como Naruto venia todo golpeado, y la ropa con manchas de su propia sangre.

Luego hace 3 años descubrio a su novio Sasori siendole infiel con Konan, la que creia su mejor amiga,y precisamente fue el Dia de San Valentin que habia comprado un regalo para su novio, y habia decidido ir a entregarselo personalmente a su departamento, pero "TADAN" el fue quien se llevo la gran sorpresa, al llamar a la puerta esta fue abierta precisamente por su Konan que se encontraba desnuda cubriendose con una sabana luego salio Sasori sin camisa y en boxers, se sorprendio y asusto al verlo alli.

Fue tal su ira que tiro el regalo al suelo y se lanzo sobre Konan, tomandola del cabello sarandeandola y golpeandola una y otra vez gritandole que era un zorra, Sasori quizo interceder gritandole que dejara a Konan en paz, eso solo hizo incrementar mas su ira que con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo tan fuerte dejandole el ojo morado.

Desde aquel incidente Deidara odiaba el dia de San Valentin, que no hace mas que recordarle que la persona que pensaba el amor de su vida traiciono.

Vio que el ultimo de sus alumnos se retiraba, tomo la silla de su escritorio colocandola frente a la ventana, eso es lo que hacia cada 14 de Febrero, se sentaba aver la fiesta que se organizaba y observaba a toda esa parbada de estudiantes hormonales divirtiendose y besandose.

Deidara suspiro con pesadez.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la puerta del aula fue abierta.

Un chico pelirrojo y ojos castaños se recargo en el marco de la puerta observando al rubio que no notaba su presencia.

El ojiazul estaba perdido observando atraves de la ventana, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

\- Sabes verte ahi sentado, me hace ver lo hermoso que siempre haz sido - dijo Sasori.

Deidara dio un brinco de la sorpresa.

\- Que?, no piensas saludarme? -

Levantandose de la silla Deidara lo encaro sumamente serio.

\- ¿Que diablos haces aqui?, Sasori - pregunto con enojo.

\- A mi tambien me da gusto verte otra vez...Deidara!-

\- Largate! tu no tienes nada que hacer aqui -

\- Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu novio - señalo riendo - mucho menos cuando hoy es dia de la amistad y del "amor" -

\- Querras decir ex-novio...yo termine contigo despues de que me traicionastes -

\- Oh, vamos Deidara si te engañe fue por culpa tuya -

\- Culpa mia dices! -

\- ¡Claro!, si me huvieras cumplido como era tu deber de "novio", no habria tenido que buscar en otro lado lo que tu no me dabas -

\- Eres un desgraciado, solo por que aun no queria acostarme contigo fuiste y te revolcaste con mi mejor amiga -

\- Pues Konan si que supo complacer mi necesidad de hombre -

\- No lo volvere a repetir Sasori, !LARGATE DE AQUI! -

\- Pues lamento decirte que eso no podra ser - inquirio ahora poniendose serio.

\- No me obliges a sacarte a la fuerza - dijo Deidara amenazante.

\- Jah! quisiera ver como un "doncel" insignificante como tu lo hace -

\- Sera un placer para mi volver a dejarte el "ojo morado" infeliz -

El pelirrojo fruncio el ceño recordando aquello.

La furia tenia dominado al pelirrubio que no se pudo controlar y termino por combertirse en un enorme lobo.

Sasori hizo lo mismo transformandose en un lobo pelirrojo.

\- Es mi ultima advertencia Sasori, sera mejor que te vayas oh sino te juro que lo lamentaras - gruño mostrando los colmillos.

Sasori corrio lanzandose sobre el.

El salon se lleno de gruñidos y ladridos, los asientos salian volando o terminaban tirados por doquier ya que los movimientos de ambos era bastante bruscos y violentos.

El lobo rojo se posiciono sobre el rubio.

Deidara usando sus patas traseras, rasguño el vientre de Sasori empujandolo al mismo tiempo lanzandolo sobre el escritorio haciendo que tirara varios papeles y otros  
objetos.

Rapidamente se incorporo corrio rapido a la puerta, salio del salon como alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrio a prisa por el pasillo sabia que todos se encontraban en el patio celebrando la fiesta, asi que no le preocupo que alguien pudiera verlo.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
